Harry Potter and the Unforgiven Mistake
by hermypottergranger
Summary: There seemed to be a dark place in Harry’s mind as he slept. During his 5th year, he discovered that when he dreams, sometimes he could see things Lord Voldemort can see. He can only do this because of the scar on his forehead that Voldemort gave him when


There seemed to be a dark place in Harry's mind as he slept. During his 5th year, he discovered that when he dreams, sometimes he could see things Lord Voldemort can see. He can only do this because of the scar on his forehead that Voldemort gave him when he was a child, after trying to kill him first. Voldemort had killed Harry's parents right before his eyes, but he could barely remember them. The only memories he had were pictures given to him from his friend at Hogwarts, Hagrid. Every time Voldemort was near, he could feel it through his scar in pain so sufferable, it was nearly blinding. When he looked more into the dream he was having, he saw Wormtail lying on a ball on the ground. "Please sir," he muttered. "I've only been trying to do my best."

"Doing your best obviously isn't good enough, is it?" Harry heard himself say. "You'll have to try harder. I WANT HARRY POTTER!"

He yelled that last sentence so loud it echoed through the empty room. The only present sound was the sound of a snake hissing at Harry's feet. Wormtail took little breaths and whimpered. "Please don't yell sir…" He still lay in a ball on the ground with his hands over his head as if waiting to be hit by something.

"I trusted you enough to bring me that boy," Harry continued. "You still haven't succeeded. For nearly 17 years I've waited! 17 YEARS! Do you think it's fair for me to sit around that long? Do you think I enjoy it? You are my only hope, Wormtail!" Harry grabbed Wormtail by the neck so they looked into each other's faces. "If I don't have him by the end of this year, the end of his 7th year, mark my words, you will pay!"

He let go of him so roughly that he landed with a great big _THUNK_ on the floor. He looked up into Harry's face, the side of his slightly bruised.

"I promise you, I will get him," Wormtail grinned. "And when I do-"

"I'LL FINALLY KILL HIM!" Harry yelled out, arms rose in triumph. He and Wormtail cackled loudly.

Harry woke up, sweating. His scar was burning. He was tangled up in his bed sheets. Vernon, his uncle, ran into the room.

"What the bloody hell is going on in here? Why are you making such a ruckus? It's damn near 3 AM and you're in here laughing your head off like some hyena!" He exclaimed. Harry sat up in his bed and straightened out his sheets.

"Nothing, just having a weird dream, that's all," he lied. Vernon hesitated, turned off Harry's light and closed the door. Harry sat in the dark room, looking around for something to keep him entertained. He looked at Hedwig, who was staring back at him. Harry thought of writing to someone. He wanted to tell someone about his dream. The thing is – he knew it wasn't really a dream. He knew, somewhere, Voldemort and Wormtail were having the actual conversation about how they were going to kill him. Harry's stomach turned at the thought of it. Voldemort had been after him ever since he couldn't kill Harry the night his parents were murdered, and Harry had the feeling he would finally be caught.

Dumbledore had told him in his 5th year that either Harry or Voldemort would kill the other in the end. The question was, who would it be? Harry hoped that by the end of his 7th year, he would have enough knowledge in him to kill him off himself. What would happen if Voldemort were finally killed? Harry got out of bed and slowly began to pace. Would the pain stopped throbbing in his head? Would he finally be able to have normal drams like everyone else? Would he finally be able to live his life fully without a single care in the world?

Harry sat down in his desk, pulled out a piece of parchment, a quill and a bottle of ink. He wiggled the quill around, thinking of whom to write to before he finally dipped it into the ink. _Hermione_, he thought. He stopped before writing an "H". He imagined what her response would be. "Don't you remember anything about what Snape taught you in Occulmency? Clear your mind before you go to bed, then you won't have these dreams!" She would say. He had heard enough grief from her already at school, why start when you're still on break? _RON_, he thought. _Ron is really the only one I've got._ He began to write.

Dear Ron,

Sorry I haven't kept in touch much this summer. How's everything going at the Burrow? I don't have much to write. I had a dream last night about Voldemort and Wormtail. This time it's REALLY bad. I saw them saying they're both going to get me somehow by the end of the year. Think of anything that you can to help me out, just don't tell Hermione. She'll have a fit.

Hope to hear from your soon,

Harry

He took Hedwig out of her cage and gave her the letter. "You know what to do." She gave a hook of approval and flied off into the dark night. Harry looked at his bed, which looked comfortable, and he got in. He closed his eyes and fell asleep. Then, he saw Wormtail still in the same position in the dark room.

"How are we going to do it, my Lord? You've always said Albus Dumbledore is the one wizard that you fear the most. How do you expect to get away with it without him knowing?"

Harry let out a small grunt. He tapped his fingers on the arm of the chair.

"That's where you come in," Harry said. "You will—"

But before Harry could hear himself finish the sentence, a loud tapping came from the window. Harry checked his watch. It was 7 AM. He looked out the window and saw nothing. Just then, a few rocks hit the window. Harry opened his window and looked down. Standing on the front lawn were his two best friends, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger. They waved to him.

"WE'VE –COME –TO –TAKE –YOU –TO –MY –HOUSE!" Ron yelled, cupping his mouth with his hands. Hermione grabbed his hands and put them to his sides. She shushed him and Harry checked his bedroom door for any sign of his relatives. He looked back down at his friends. Hermione gestured him to come down out front.

"And bring your stuff!" She whispered, only loud enough for Ron and Harry to hear. Harry quickly got his things out from under his bed, the loose board on the floor, Hedwig's cage, and darted out. Just when he was halfway down the stairs, he heard footsteps behind him. Dudley stood there with his mouth open.

"And just where do you think you're going?" He yelled out for the whole house to hear.

"Out. I won't be back," Harry said furiously. Dudley's eyes got big and his face red. He resembled Uncle Vernon right now.

"Mum! Dad! Harry's going out and he won't tell me where!" He yelled to his parents. Harry didn't have time for this. He continued going down the steps and opened the front door. The cool summer air struck his face right away. He heard stomping from the inside of the house, meaning he didn't have much time to sit around and chat. He ran to Ron and Hermione, Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia not far behind him.

"You come back here right now!" Harry heard his Uncle yell. Harry ran up to Ron and Hermione.

"How are we going to get there?" He asked quickly.

They gestured over towards a blue car; the same one Harry and Ron had used to fly to Hogwarts during his 2nd year. Mr. Weasley was in the front, Fred in the passengers seat, George and Ginny in the back.

"C'mon!" Hermione yelled, grabbing Hedwig's cage from Harry's hand and throwing it into the trunk. Harry put the rest of his stuff into the trunk and squeezed into the backseat with Ron and Hermione. His Uncle, Aunt and cousin chased after him. They stopped immediately when they saw Mr. Weasley sitting in the front. Harry knew they despised Ron's parents ever since they broke into their boarded fireplace in his 4th year.

"Oh, no need to worry about young Harry here," Mr. Weasley smiled. "I have special orders from Albus Dumbledore to take care of him for a while."

Vernon glanced at Harry. Petunia was standing behind him clutching Dudley's shoulder so tight Harry could've sworn he heard Dudley let out a small squeal. Vernon blinked and leaned in to Harry.

"Promise me one thing, boy. You will NEVER come back to Number Four Privet Drive ever EVER again!"

Harry hesitated, and then smiled. "Promise."

He heard Ron and Ginny laughing behind him as they drove off. Harry looked back and saw his Uncle cursing under his breath. Harry smiled, sinking into his seat. He would never have to return to this town ever again.


End file.
